High School Love Drama
by porcupin3
Summary: Natsu, a shy teen who have a crush on the school hottest guy Gray but doesn't know if he likes him back. Natsu not only struggle with heartbreaks during his years in High School but also with the other students who will also affect his life in good and bad ways. This is a yaoi story ( male x male ) with lemon (soon ;] ) . I do not own Fairy Tails and this is my first fan fiction .
1. Chapter 1

It was an early morning in September, Natsu is on his way to school for the first day of school and on his way there he is terrified , what if his classmates doesn't like him because of his natural pink hair color or that he to quite and a little bit of a loner.

Natsu just enter his homeroom class and waited for the teacher to hand him his scheduled when the other students arrived. Natsu was the only one in the classroom and the whole time sitting he was thinking " oh i hope i'm in the right room and where is everybody?"

Just then the door open and a large crowd of students enter the classroom and choosing which seat to take and one blonde girl decided to sit next to Natsu.

"Hi my name Lucy, what yours ?" asked Lucy

"um..hi..My name Natsu." Natsu said nervously

"You seem shy but don't worry i have a feeling we're gonna be great friends." said Lucy

Natsu smile and though " wow i made a new friend on my first day and she very nice. " Just then the door open and enter a muscular teen with black hair with an open shirt showing his tank top that was so tight that it barely cover the outline of his six pack. The teacher Ms Erza Scarlet ask for name and said the muscular teen said his name was Gray.

He look around the classroom and see the pink hair teen talking to the blond girl next to him. Gray look at him and though he was _cute_ for a guy. He sat down with a group of his friends from middle school in the front of the room and look back to see the pink hair teen. Natsu have a feeling like he being watched and turn around to face the front and see the handsome muscular teen staring at him and can't help himself when he blushed.

" Why is he staring at me ? " Natsu thought

Ms Scarlet got up from her desk with a huge stack of papers that seem to be everyone scheduled.

" Hello class my name is Ms Scarlet but you can call me Erza if you wish to or not . I have in my hands your schedules and you will go to the first class you have in the paper. Raise your hand when i call your name. "

Erza started to give out everyone scheduled and when she called out Natsu's and Grey's names, both boys couldn't help but stare at each other to remember each other name. Natsu and Lucy look at each other scheduled to see if any of them are in the same class together and see that that have first and last period together as well was lunch. Natsu look at Gray and couldn't help but blushed. When Lcuy see this she couldn't help but giggled.

" You like him... don't you Natsu ? " whispered Lucy with a smirk on her face.

" What... um... I don't Know...does..it look like that way? " Natsu whispered back.

" well yea look like you do, your cheeks is as pink as your hair." replied Lucy

" He will never like a guy like me and i don't know if he like guys or not." said Natsu

" You don't know that, plus like they always say the cute ones are always gay." said Lucy

Natsu just faked smiled and just pretend not to hear that but still he have doubts that someone like Gray who look like a model will notice a average teen like Natsu . The bell rang and it was time for Natsu to go to his first class in High School. " Maybe i will make more friends in my new class. " Thought Natsu . Not paying attention to where he was going he bump into Gray head first and fell back to hit the floor on his behind. " oww.. sorry i wasn't looking, are you..." Natsu stop talking when he saw he bump into Gray. " Hmph you're clumsy, need a hand. " Gray said lending his hand to help the pink hair teen get up. Natsu hold Gray hand and blushed when Gray pulled him to his chest. Natsu can smell the rich aroma of cologne of the black hair teen. But back off and said thank you before running off to class.

" hmph he sure is shy. " smirked Gray. " I wonder if he taken or not ? "

Lucy who was eavesdropping from the door giggled and ran to catch up to Natsu, to tell that a certain black hair teen have a crush on him.

**_So to all the readers out there reading this hope you liked it. this is my first fanfic so if it awful just leave me comments to tell me what i need to focus on and what i need help with. i choose Gray and Natsu for my first fanfic because they seem to make a good couple. There will be Lemon but i don't know when but please review this and i don't care how harsh is your criticism as long it will help me make my story better. Thanks for reading. _**


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu just enter his classroom and sat at the very back of the classroom. Lucy came in dashing to get a seat next to Natsu to tell him what Gray said when he left their homeroom class.

"Natsu i got something to tell you that will make you faint of happiness." said Lucy

"oh..OK what is it ?"

"Gray likes you and will probably ask you out, i heard him said it when you left homeroom."

" What? But what does he see in me, i mean look at him he can get all the girls in the school with his looks alone and yet he choose me."

" Well he must have a reason to like you" said Lucy

" I guess you're right but i never dated anyone before "

Just then Grey enter the classroom with his best friend and rival Lyon. Natsu look at both boys and blush.

" This school is full of hot guys " thought Natsu

Grey look at Natsu and smirk leaving a blush Natsu looking at his desk. Lyon see this and grinned." hmph so Grey likes the pink hair one huh? well i can see why, he look like a _uke. " _Thought Lyon

" I see you have your eyes on a certain pink hair boy, am i right? " said Lyon with a grin on his face

" Yea so what? said Gray

" you should ask him out, you know ask him for dinner, movie, or invite him to your house and maybe you know get lucky" Said Lyon

" What ?! no i will never do that to him especially on a first date. You dirty minded fuck. "

" Fine , i'll ask him out and get him in bed with me " said Lyon with lust in his eyes

" wait... i'll ask him out for dinner and a movie at my house but only for dinner and movie nothing else...if he wants more." said Gray

Gray got up from his seat and walk over to Natsu when the teacher came in late and told everyone to sit down. Gray groaned and sat down to avoid getting in trouble with the teacher but when he did he notice that the teacher was really young that he look like more like a student than a teacher.

" Hello I'm Mr Dreyar and i will be your teacher for the semester and i know i'm young and that because i'm a student teacher taking my father place since he retiring. So talk among yourselves while i call out your name for attendance. "

Gray see this as an opportunity and walk over to where Natsu is sitting to ask home on a date. Lucy see Gray walking over and tell Natsu that Gray is coming to ask him out leaving a Natsu with a worry look on his face.

" Hey i'm Gray and your Natsu right ?"

" umm.. yea "

" well if you're not doing anything tonight, how about you come and have dinner with me and watch a movie after school at my place."

" um.. sure i would love to."

" cool. see you soon." and Gray gave Natsu and peck on the cheek leaving Natsu with pink cheeks.

Just when Lucy was going to talk to him Mr Dreyar told the class and started to talk about the lesson he going to start tomorrow when he notice Natsu.

" hmm... he quite cute, too bad he my student, i would had ask him out and nail him til he sore."thought the perverted teacher.

xxxx lunch xxxx

"OMG Natsu , Gray the hottest guy in school ask you out on the first day of school. Not to mention he will be your first boyfriend." said Lucy

" yea... you actually making me more nervous but still i'm happy. he asking for dinner,movie and..."

" SEX! Don't forget about SEX! said Lucy with a grin on her face

" what?! we are not having sex."

" why not ?! he ask you to come over to his house. That a sign that he want to have sex with you. "

" well.. since you put it that way i guess so but i never had sex before so i don't think i'll be any good "

" who cares let him be in charge. you can be the Uke while he the seme. "

" ...um ok but still he need my improval if he want to get any of this." said Natsu

" ok ... now let get to our last class of the day before you big date." said Lucy

xxxx Gym xxxx

Gym is Natsu, Lucy, and Gray last class for the day. Natsu went to the Locker room to see that he not alone. A red headed teen was taking his shirt off and notice Natsu coming in. He look at the young teen and couldn't help himself but thought of having him to walk up to the Pink hair teen and introduce himself.

" Hi my name is Leo what your name?"

" umm.. my name is Natsu. "'

Natsu couldn't help but stare at the six pack Leo have. Leo see Natsu staring at him and smirked.

" You like what you see huh? you can touch it if you want or is there any other part of me you want to touch?" said Leo with a huge smirk on his face

" umm. no thanks... maybe some other time. "

" fine suit yourself." Leo finished changing leaving Natsu by himself in the locker room.

Gray and Lyon just enter the locker room to change til they notice Natsu with only boxer on in front of them. They notice the curve hips Natsu have as well as a six pack and a behind so round that it begging to be touch. Gray and Lyon just stare at Natsu's body with lust in their eyes til Natsu turn around to see both males staring at them.

" how long were you guys standing there?" Said Natsu changing to his gym clothes as fast as he could to stop the lustful staring from Gray and Lyon.

" umm.. nothing just...nothing" said Gray and Lyon.

Lyon went to change on the other side of the locker room while Gray stayed with Natsu to change. When Gray took of his clothes leaving only with his boxer, Natsu couldn't help but blush at the sight of seeing Gray's naked body in front of him. Gray flex a little to show off to Natsu and that just made him blush from a light shade of pink to a dark shade of red. Grey walk up to Natsu who was avoiding eye contact by looking at the floor. Grey grab hold of Natsu's chin to make him make eye contact and press his lips to Natsu's. Natsu was surprised by Gray's action but ignored it by opening his mouth to let Gray tongue in. Gray see this as an invitation and slip his tongue in Natsu's never explored mouth. Natsu moaned in the kiss when Gray suck on his lips and put his arm around Gray's neck. Gray couldn't help but move his hand to Natsu's behind and gave a little squeeze to the plump behind, that made Natsu moan into the kiss. Gray and Natsu stop to get hair and a string of saliva was connected to both lips.

" That was great" said Gray

" Yea it was, i cant wait til our date tonight"

" Yea me too " said Grey " let go , we're gonna be late for Gym "

** So what you guys think ? Everyday i will post a new chapter and i'm 100% sure the next chapter will have LEMON! ;).**

** I put Laxus as the teacher because there a possibility that there will be a TeacherxStudent , when i get further to the fanfic. But if you guys agree or disagree just leave me a review. Bye **


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu knock on Gray's Door for their date. But he having second thoughts about it. What if the dates go to far and Gray want to have sex with him. He not prepare for that and if they do have sex, would Gray use him as a one night stand? just then the door open and Gray with a tank top and shorts on invite Natsu to his home.

" Where your parents?" ask Natsu

" They are at a business meeting out of state." replied Gray

" So they left you alone?"

" yea so it just you and me" Gray said seductively putting his arms around Natsu hips, bringing him to his chest. Natsu blush with his head to Gray chest. " ummm... great...so..um where the food?" said Natsu. Gray pointed to the kitchen and ate their dinner and headed to the living room to watch the movie Gray selected. While watching the movie Gray put his hand around Natsu and grab his chin to meet eye to eye and lean foward to kiss Natsu's soft lips. Natsu kiss back and open his mouth to let Gray's tongue in. Gray gently push Natsu so he was on his back and started removing his clothing. Gray remove Natsu's shirt and pants in a second and couldn't help but drool a little when seeing an almost naked Natsu squirming underneath him.

" wait Gray " Natsu screamed out. " I never done this before and ... um... i want you to know if you want to do this , then i'm up for it but please be gentle for my first time."

" Natsu... don't worry i will never hurt you. Just leave everything to me and i will make you beg and moan for more."

"ok...i trust you." and with that Natsu got up and pull down Gray's shorts and boxer to revel the black hair teen erection surrounded by a thick nest of hair. Natsu awe the erection in front of him and guess it was 8 inch at least. Gray was panting as Natsu's breath hit his growing erection. Just when Gray started to relax, Natsu lick the head of the penis that was oozing with pre-cum and Gray put his head back and groaned at Natsu started licking his hard length. Natsu then put the whole 8 inch cock in his mouth and started bobing up and down, all the way til his nose rest in Gray's Pubes. Gray was panting and put his hand at the back of Natsu's head and push him down further. Natsu was getting turn on by this and with his tongue he lick the veins popping out of Gray's dick. Gray couldn't hold it anymore and push Natsu's head all the way down to his pubes and he released his seed down Natsu's throat, which he swallowed.

" wow...Natsu...you..were...amazing " Panted Gray

Natsu released Gray Length and look up to see Gray flushed face. When Gray look down at Natsu , Natsu can see lust in his eyes.

" You taste great... Gray"

" take off our boxer and lie down " commanded Gray

Natsu did what he was told and Gray look at the tight pucker hole and felt his dick throbbing with excitement. Gray lift Natsu legs up and lean down so he was face to face with Natsu's hole. Natsu was a little unconfotable in this position til he felt something hold and wet touch the part of his that never been touch before.

" AHH... Gray...what are you doing...it feel...good." Panted Natsu

" Just getting you prepared. i don't want your first to hurt a lot."

Gray got up and position himself to the tight virgin hole. Gray look up to see Natsu's eye squeeze shut and biting his lips.

" Don't worry i'll take things slow" whispered Gray to Natsu's ears before kissing his cheek.

Gray push in slowly and Natsu moan in pain and pleasured but mostly pain. Gray kept pushing in to get over it and stop when he was balls deep.

" it fully in Natsu i give you time to adjust to it."

" God...Gray your fucking huge."

Gray smirked at the comment. "Thank you. i will start moving now. ok?" Natsu nodded and Gray pull back to the tip and slammed back til his balls smacked Natsu hard on his ass. And he kept thrusting and was driven insane by the sound of Natsu moaning and grunting.

" AH..ah..ah..ah..Gray..ah..so...big...faster...god...smack my ass like...slut."

Gray slapped Natsu's Ass over and over again til it was red.

" GOD...Natsu...you're...tight...you were made for...me."

Gray was slamming hard against Natsu, hearing the moan that drive him insane and horny. Then Natsu Screamed with pure pleasure.

" YES...YES...YEs...Yes...God Gray...hit that spot...again

Gray did what Natsu Begged and Hit the same Spot over and over til Natsu see flash of lights from his eyes.

" ugghh...fuck...Natsu...you're..squezzing me..."

" don't slow down...it... ...ah..ah"

Just then Gray pick up Natsu and stood up and fuck him standing up making Natsu grab hold of Gray's Shoulders so he won't fall. Gray pound into him non-stop and the sound of skin slapping echoed the room.

" Gray...ah...fuck..ah..mark...me...please..."

Gray did what Natsu want him to do and started sucking on his neck, leaving hickey all over his neck and shoulders. Gray then move his lips to Natsu's and started pecking it for entrance. Natsu got Grey's Signal and kiss him back and Gray Tongue won dominance against Natsu. Natsu reach his climax and shoot his seed on his chest and some on Gray's abs. Gray witnessing Natsu Climax couldn't hold and scream out Natsu's Name and shoot his seed deep inside Natsu. Gray sat down with Natsu on his lap pantingnext to his ear turning him on even more.

" wow...Natsu...that..*pant* ...amazing.."

" Gray... i..wanna...do..that..again..but NOT now."

" i would like that" Gray came out of Natsu and put his thumb over the sore,tight hole to stop the seed from escaping.

" i should really start going home now " Natsu and Gray got up and got dress and ready to call it a night, when Gray notice Natsu limping as he walk and grinned."hmm i guess i fucked him a little to rough" thought Gray.

" Bye Natsu, see you in school"

"um...Gray..does this mean we're a couple...?"

" Yes it does "

Gray Kiss Natsu on the cheeck .

" Good Night "

" Night"

Natsu started walking home, not noticing a dark figure behind him staring with lust in his eyes.

" Hmph.. Natsu..just because you belong to Gray doesn't mean i won't have my fun too." murmured Lyon with a grinned on his face.

**_So my first lemon and i feel dirty. But in a good way. In the next chapter there might be a slight LyonxNatsu. And more Lemon but a threeway lemon with Natsu in the middle ;) so review please ._**


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu was on his way to class til he notice Gray waiting for him in the front of the classroom. He blush at the memory of what happen last night.

" Good Morning Baby" said Gray with a smrik in his face

" Morning Gray "

" I see you're still limping"

" you would be too if someone went full force on you"

" you begged to go faster"

" oh...yea , well never mind let get to class"

" what ever you say " He gave Natsu a peck on the lips and enter the classroom. Where Mr Dreyar notice the hickey mark on his neck.

" Natsu what that on your neck?" asked Laxus

" Umm i...got mugged? yea right i got mugged."

" Oh ok." said Laxus. "Mugged my ass that a hickey, so you already taken by someone huh?" thought Laxus

Natsu sat down next to Lucy who kept looking at his neck and grinned.

" You guys did had sex. What is it? How was it? Was he **BIG**?! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH. Lucy can't stop asking question and that got Natsu frustrated and irritated.

" It none of your business and it was okay and i'm limping so that answer your third question." said Natsu

Gray turn around to see Natsu talking with Lucy and could not ignore his name being brought up. Lyon look at Gray and then at Natsu to see marks on his neck. Gray turn around to see Lyon with a huge grin on his face.

" I see you and Natsu had fun last night."

" Shut up...it none of your business"

" Fine i figure it out myself then."

" what that suppose to mean?"

" i mean let me have some fun with him, i mean i can tell he won't say no to me."

" are you insane i won't let Natsu sleep with you, perverted horny fuck."

" Come on, he can take us both at the same time wouldn't that be great for the three of us."

" you're an idiot you know that. Plus i don't think Natsu would agree since me and him are going out."

" Well let me spice things up for you two. We can do double penetration to him. Don't you want to hear him beg and moan more than before? i can just imagine how turn on you felt when you heard his sexy cries of pleasure. am i right?"

" alright fine but be gentle, he still new to this"

" don't worry i make sure to be gentle" said Lyon

xxxx Gym xxxx

Natsu enter the locker room getting ready to change to see both Lyon and Gray wearing only their boxers with a huge bulge sticking out of it.

" um...sorry...um.i gotta go."

" No wait Natsu umm i was thinking how about we skip gym and take our relationship to the next step."

" what do you mean?"

" i mean we add a third person, Lyon, in our sexual relationship."

Natsu eyes widened on what Gray just said. He think Lyon was attractive but adding him in the relationship would only make both Gray and Lyon bicker on who better in bed with Natsu.

" i don't Know Gray"

Lyon remove his boxers to show his enormous bulge buried in a thick of nest of hair. Lyon remove Gray Boxer to show the pinkette Gray throbbing cock leaking with Pre-cum. Lyon walk over to Natsu and push him down til he was in his knee and put his cock close to Natsu's Lips.

" Come on Natsu Gray says it ok, why not try it? Give me a good lick."

Natsu look at Gray and than at the throbbing erection in front of him and lick the head of the white hair teen bulge.

" ahh..fuck Natsu."

Natsu lick the veins that was popping out of the large penis. Natsu stop and took the whole cock in his month til it was down to his throat. Lyon moaned and grab the locks of Natsu's Pink hair and thrust in and out of him, face fucking him with his balls hitting Natsu's Chin every time.

" ahhh..fuck...Natsu you're mouth...is..Heaven"

" You're going to rough on him Lyon" said Gray

" no, see he likes it. he can't stop moaning."

Gray couldn't help but look at Natsu taking Lyon's dick. It just turn him on so much that he can hold it and hit Natsu's face with his dick to let Natsu know he want what Lyon having. Natsu removed Lyon's dick from his mouth and took the two cock in his face at the same time. Both males groaned at the tight space while Natsu jerk off the rest of the cocks that he couldn't take.

" FUCKKKKK! Natsu you're tight from both holes." Screamed Gray

" Fuck...I'm gonna cum soon " said Lyon

" FUCK...AHHH..me too."

Both Lyon and Gray came in Natsu's mouth and face. Natsu swallow both male seed and was lifted up by Gray and was place on the bench while both Gray and Lyon start taking off Natsu's clothes off leaving him butt naked on the cold wooden bench. Gray lifted Natsu's legs up and and position his cock at Natsu's tight hole.

" Natsu i will go in and Lyon will join me and fuck you at the same time"

" umm...ok...wil it hurt?

" a little but he promised he go gentle"

" ok then enter me Gray."

And with that Gray push inside Natsu causing the pinkette to scream in pain. Gray move around to find Natsu's G spot and Natsu scream with pleasure when Gray hit his Prostate. Gray hit the spot non spot,balls deep til the locker room is fill with skin slapping skin and grunts and moans. Natsu clawed Gray's back and kiss Gray to stop his moan. Lyon was tired of watching and push his cock with Gray and hit Natsu's prostate dead on making the pinkette scream with pleasure.

" Lyon slow down you would've tear him up."

" relax he enjoying having two dicks up his ass, don't you , you little cock slut?"

" ah..ah..yes i'm your cock...ah..slut...punish me...please" begged Natsu

" why not you deserved it." said Lyon

SLAP*SLAP*SLAP. Lyon slaped Natsu's cheecks til it was blood red.

" you love that huh slut?"

" yes...omg..yes...i love it...ah...fuck me harder..you guys..ah"

" fuck Natsu you're squeezing me" said Gray

Gray couldn't take it and came inside the pinkette and left the tight sore hole leaving Lyon with Natsu.

" FUCKKKKKKK! scream Lyon as he came inside Natsu. Natsu was panting and felt the liquid squirting out of him.

" That...was..amazing." panted Gray

" Look like Natsu had fun too." said Lyon

Natsu was half awake to listen both males speak.

xxxx after school xxxx

"You sure you're okay" Said Gray

" Yea i'm fine see you tomorrow"

"ok good night " said Gray giving a peck in Natsu lips before leaving Natsu's front door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry for not posting another chapter. got caught up writing an essay for homework . well anyway new chapter. yay and keep reviewing because it does help me.**

Natsu and Lucy were on their way to their first period class but Natsu have to go to his locker and get his notebook for Mr Dreyra's class. Natsu open his locker and see a heart shape chocolate box he pick it up and saw a note attached to it. ' Hope you love this chocolate as much as you love me.' Lucy read the note and went awwww and pinch Natsu's cheek.

" It so cute, you guys are like a lovey dovey couple." said Lucy making Natsu blush with embarrassment.

" i guess we are but i'm wondering on how he know my locker combination."

" he stalking you"

" don't be ridiculous he ain't like that... i think"

" ah ha ok... whatever you say Natsu."

Natsu close his locker and walk with Lucy to Mr Dreyra class not noticing the shadowing figure at the corner of the wall behind him.

" Natsu... Gray will be mine " said the blue hair, Juvia

Lucy and Natsu was sitting in class half awake while Mr Dreyra was teaching whatever he was teaching. Natsu look at Gray and then at Lyon. Natsu wonder if Gray only want him as his sex toy or booty call. Natsu took out a note pad and wrote something to Lucy who would rather get in trouble passing notes then get knock out by the boring lesson.

_hey i need to ask you a question. Natsu wrote_

_ what is it natsu? wrote Lucy_

_ well me and Gray relationship only seem to be a sexual relationship and i been thinking and what if he just using me as his sex toy. what should i do?_

_ if you ask me i think you should forbid sex in the relationship and if he dump you right there then you know he just using you as his little fuck toy._

_ ok. what if he doesn't break up with me?_

_ then that means he love you for who you are and doesn't see you as a bimbo to hump._

_ you're right i will tell him after class. thanks lucy _

_ your welcome Natsu_

_ oh by the way i had sex with Lyon and Gray at the same time yesterday._

_ "_WHATTT ?!"Screamed Lucy, that the whole class and Laxus look at her with confusion.

"Is there something you want to say Lucy?" said Mr dreyra

"Um...nope nothing hehe...he?

" anyway back to the lesson"

Lucy mouth out the word " you slut " with a surprise look. Natsu whispered " thanks i know ". After what seem forever the bell rang and everybody was packing their stuff to leave the class til Laxus stop Natsu dead on his track.

" Can i see the note you pass to Ms Lucy " said Mr Dreyra

" umm... what note?"

" don't play stupid Natsu i know you pass the note in your hand to Lucy to make her scream and disturbed the class."

" it personal " Natsu said. But that made Laxus furious and snatched the note away from Natsu and read it and as soon as he was done he look at Natsu who was red but not only embarrassment but also with rage.

" hmm... i see well Natsu , good day and good luck with Gray" said Mr Dreyra with a smirk on his face. Natsu took the note and ran off the classroom. " hmm so Natsu is going out with Gray huh? hmph like that gonna stop me." said Laxus

Natsu miss his chance to talk with Gray so he can just talk to him in gym class at the end of the day.

xxxx Lunch xxxx

" You SLUT! " screamed Lucy

" gee thanks you made me feel a whole lot better" said Natsu

" well it true you had sex with Gray and his best friend Lyon"

" well yea but still it was great"

" who was bigger ?"

" umm Lyon was a little bit bigger by an inch but Gray was thicker but beside the point i don't know where our relationship is going. I feel like he just Lust for me.

" did he said he love you ?"

" yea but that was during sex so that doesn't count "

" well do what you wanna do that make you happy i mean a relationship is between with two people and both person have to be happy no matter what or the relationhip will crumble til each other can't stand each other."

" Hmm you're right " said Natsu and with that the bell rang and Natsu left the Lunch room to head to Gym.

xxxx Gym xxxx

" Hey Gray i want to talk with you " said Natsu

" hmm what is it? " said Gray

" umm.. i was wondering if it ok that we should not have sex til i say so because i feel you just lust for me and you just using me for sex and i can't be in a relationship solely on sex so if you break up with me i understand"

Natsu stared at Gray til Gray press his lips to Natsu's making Natsu moan. He broke the kiss looking at Natsu's eye.

" I love you Natsu and not having sex will prove that i love you for who you are and not just for amazing flexible body..." said Gray who drooling at the thought of Natsu action yeaterday. Natsu see this and smack the side of the head.

" Pervert" said Natsu

" but i'm your pervert" said Gray giving Natsu a hug

" up the waist Gray"

" sorry can't help it " said Gray with a grin on his face

xxxx after school xxxx

" Hey Natsu " scream Gray

" oh hi Gray what is it? "

" want to go with me to an ice cream shop, it just around the corner. you know as a date?"

" um...ok but you're paying right?"

" um... sure Natsu anything you say"

Gray and Natsu went to the Ice cream shop which was super cold but Gray didn't mind but Natsu did. He just told Gray what he want and went outside to wait for him. Gray came back 3 min later with Vanilla for him and Strawberry for Natsu.

" sorry they didn't have the flavor you wanted so i got you strawberry because it match your hair." said Gray

" um.. thank you?" said Natsu

Gray was walking Natsu home and for some odd reason he felt like he being watched but ignore it when they stop at the front of Natsu home. " Thanks Gray for the ice cream and walking me home". " It my pleasure Natsu" and with that he kiss Natsu still tasting the Strawberry flavor ice cream on his lips. Natsu blushed and went inside waving Gray good bye. Gray head home not noticing the blue hair girl stalking him.

" Gray-Sama " said Juvia. she look up at Natsu's window and glaring at it with hatred.

" Na..tsu... you won't...stop...MEE " said Juvia and storm off.

Natsu open his door to his room and jump into bed and went to sleep dreaming about his boyfriend.

" Gray...i..love you " said Natsu with a smile on his face

**ok guys what you think good right? not all chapters gonna have lemon ( sadly ). But i will try to keep it real as possible. i got a question to ask ? should i do a Teacher x Student a.k.a Laxus and Natsu? i mean who doesn't want to have sex with their hot young blond teacher? or is it just me? oh well don't forget to review. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Natsu was on his way to Mr Dreyra classroom for class til he notice everyone in school is glaring at him and murmuring. He couldn't help but wonder what they talking about. All he could hear from their murmur is his name. His name keep getting brought up, it like they are trying to get his attention. Natsu was ready to explode with anger til Lucy came up to him from behind.

" Natsu you are the talk of the school."

" yea, i'm noticing that and i'm not likeing it. Do you know what they're talking about?"

" yea, it turn out someone spread rumor about what you, Gray, and Lyon did in the locker room."

Natsu's eyes widen when he heard what Lucy said. " No..no..no..NO! " Natsu blur out

" someone texted what you three did in the Locker room and now you're the biggest slut in school. Everyone think you have sex for fun or for money. "

" Well do you know who send the text? " said a worried Natsu

" um... no but all i know it is a blue hair girl and that it. "

" alright well that narrow thing down... Let find the blue hair girl and confront her. "

" right " said Lucy and with that they went inside Mr Dreyra class and took their seat. Natsu couldn't help it but Gray and Lyon were looking at him with but not much as looking but more like glaring. Natsu wonder if Gray and Lyon know about the rumor.

xxxx time skip 30 min xxxx

The bell rang and it was time to go to their second period class. Natsu hug Lucy good bye and went to the direction to his next class. Then he turn around the corner and bump into someone. " oww..sorry i wasn't looking. " he look up to see a slim, yet muscular, toned teen of average height with blond spiky hair. " hmph...well isn't the school slut. I'm Sting and get up from your knee if you don't want more rumors to spread about you." Natsu got up and told off the blond hair teen. " Listen Sting i'm not a slut and plus i'm not the only person who had sex in this school and plus i heard rumors about you too. You had sex with a teacher to get an A in your class. If you tell me you're the biggest slut in the scho- . Natsu stop talking when he was punch on the cheek by Sting. " Shut the fuck up and watch your mouth cause your pimp ain't hear to protect you. " screamed Sting " i could have you anytime i want but at least i have my standard. " And with that Sting left leaving a broken Natsu on the floor with a bruised cheek with tears falling down on the side of his cheek. Natsu ran to the Boys bathroom to look at the damage on his face. " who would spread rumors about me? i never did anything to anyone. " Just then the door open and enter Gray with Lyon. Natsu eye widen as well as Gray when he see the bruise on Natsu cheek.

" Natsu what happen? " said Gray

" Sting punch me and said i'm the biggest slut in school and he could have me anytime he want if it wasn't for you protecting me."

" how dare he hurt my Uke " said Lyon

" it ok i'm fine " said Natsu

" no it not i'm your boyfriend and i will take care of you no matter what." Natsu eyes widen and got tear up and hug Gray. He never heard Gray said that to him and glad he did, It just made him forget all about what just happen.

" come on let get you to class " said Gray

" how about we have some fun? " said a grinning Lyon

" Now is not a good time " said Gray

" fine next time " and with that they left the bathroom and drop off Natsu in his next class.

xxxx Lunch xxxx

" Oh my gosh! what happen to your face ? said Lucy

" i got punch in the face by Sting "

" oh..ow..that gonna hurt"

" yea but what hurt more of what he said "

" what he said? "

" he said he can have me anytime if it weren't for Gray protecting me."

" hmph... if you ask me i think he jealous that he can't have you but yet Gray and Lyon did "

" no duh "

" you know what we should go dancing. there a new club open four block near where i live, you should go with me to cheer you up."

" i don't know. are we allowed to go inside?"

" yea we're 18 so we can go and we can drink and get crazy. "

" um i don't know. how about i invite Gray? "

" no..boo let it be the two of us we barley hang out and you and Gray hang out a lot more than you do with me."

" fine. let go then and do the... Crazy."

And with that the two left to head for Gym.

" The club will be so fun. maybe we can find you a guy."

" i already have a boyfriend " said Natsu

" oh yea forgot, well how about a back up BF."

" really... you a hoe " said Natsu sticking his tongue out

" Slut " giving Natsu a playful slap on the face leaving both laughing in the hallway

xxxx 8:00 pm xxxx

" ughh where Natsu ? " said Lucy who is losing patience wearing tight black leather top with shorts with fishnets.

" Lucy " yelled out Natsu with a red shirt with tight Black leather pants with a loose tie around his neck. " wow you look hot, almost made me turn straight " said Natsu

" you look good too, make me wish i was a guy." said Lucy with a giggle

" well you're ready? " said Natsu

" yup i'm ready to twerk my ass off " and with that both teen enter the club to see it crowded with people around their age drinking, dancing, kissing and... " um is that women giving that guy head? "

" hah look like you're ain't the Slut in this club huh Natsu. said Lucy

Both teen went to the bar and ordered tequila and dance the whole night. Natsu and Lucy were dancing til they got separated on the dance floor. Natsu call out Lucy name til he saw someone who look familiar and Notice it was Mr Dreyra and was ready to leave but it was too late.  
" Hello Natsu shouldn't you be home doing your homework?" said Mr Dreyra and Natsu can smell the alcohol in his breath saying that his teacher is drunk.

" um.. hi Mr dreyra "

" please call me Laxus "

" ok Laxus, what you doing here having a social life? ' said a annoyed Natsu

" i don't know , shouldn't you be humping a stranger right now?" yelled Laxus

" Grrr bitch i'm leaving "

" wait i'm sorry um... where your boyfriend Gray ? "

" he didn't came i'm with Lucy. "

" oh so no one around here know us. interesting " and with that Laxus press foward his lips against Natsu giving him a sloppy drunk kiss, that almost made Natsu throw up.

" you like that Natsu? " said the drunken blond leaving Natsu shock to speak.

-** cliffy haha. yea sorry about that but i'm tired, i'm writing this at night time and i want to sleep. so please review and tell me if there should be some Teacher x Student Action and when i mean action i mean LEMONNNNNNN! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_** hello everyone thanx for the review 3 and a lot of you guys want rape so that what i did so those who can't handle this subject well don't read this chapter. so this chapter will mostly have LaxusxNatsu ;) . and a little surprise with it.**_

__Natsu just standing there shock by his own teacher action. he can taste all the different alcohol his teacher drank. Natsu does find Laxus attractive but he his teacher it wrong even thought Natsu is at that proper age but still he going out with Gray, the love of his life. Natsu broke out of his thought when Lucy came out behind him giving him a pat on the back til she notice Laxus.

" Mr Dreyra ?! what are you doing here ? " said Lucy

" nothing just out with a few friends" he point out to Gajeel and Elfman both muscular and attractive to Natsu.

" oh ok well come on Natsu it starting to get late... come on "

" no Natsu stay i want to talk about something Lucy you can go. " said Laxus

" well Natsu which is it? " said Lucy. Natsu is thinking which he choose and choose to stay with Laxus . Mostly to find out why he kiss him or how long did Laxus had a crush on him. Lucy left but she had a bad feeling about this. Natsu will soon discover that he made a big mistake. Laxus grab Natsu are and took him to the back of the club that was deserted that he bet no one will bother them. He signal his friends to come with him to have some find with his pink hair student. Natsu was push to the wall and Laxus clash his lips to Natsu. Natsu push his chest but couldn't . He moan as Laxus bit his lower lip. Laxus slap Natsu firm , soft ass making the pinkette yelp and opening his mouth by surprised . Laxus took this opportunity and stick his tongue in the young teen mouth sucking the juice out of Natsu tongue. He grind his erection to Natsu's making the Pinkette get harder and harder. " wait Laxus please stop i don't want to do this " said Natsu . Laxus stare at Natsu and the look in his eye show anger. he push Natsu to his knee and open up his zipper and took off his pants to show his erect cock in his tight brief that look like it going to rip open and stab Natsu in the face. " suck my dick bitch and my friend dick too." said Laxus and Elfman and Gajeel came up to Natsu pulling down their pants and breifs to show their erect cock dripping with so much pre cum. Natsu just stare at the three erect cock in his face each one bury in a thick nest of hair smelling with a powerful musk that turn on Natsu a little bit. Laxus pull out a pocket knife out of his pocket and point it at Natsu.

" suck our dick or get stab , it your choice cunt " said Laxus. Natsu took laxus cock in his mouth and suck the head making the blond moan with ecstasy. Elfman and Gajeel force their dicks inside Natsu mouth. Natsu can't take all three but Laxus grab Natsu pink locks and force him down further making the pinkette gag . All three men released their seed down pinkette mouth. There was so much cum that natsu whole face was cover with their cum. They laugh as they mark their slut where everyone can see. Natsu eye started to tear up at this. ' why would my own teacher do this with a couple of starn- ' Natsu was grabbed and force back up and his clothes was ripped apart leaving him naked at all three of his rapist.

" why Laxus ? why me ? " said Natsu with tear comeing down his cum covered cheeks. Laxus laid Natsu on his back on the ground and lift up the pinkette legs to show his tight pink hole. Laxus bent over and eat that ass making Natsu moan. "ahh..Laxus...stop...oh..GAWDDDDDDDD" was natsu said when Laxus thrust his finger inside the pinkette hitting his prostate dead on. " it well good right slut ? " said Elfman " get use to it your ass will eat all three cocks and you will feel all kind of pain. " said Gajeel. Laxus took out his finger and position his 9" inch cock at Natsu still tight hole. " please Laxus don't do...AHHHHH GAWWWWWD. " said Natsu with pain. pain was all natsu felt. the other two male chanted as Laxus came out of the tight hole and slam back down making a his balls slap Natsu firm globes making him scream in pain. Laxus continued this , then he lick Natsu neck and suck on it til a hickey show marking his territory on the young teen neck. Gajeel and Elfman joined Laxus by entering the tight heat making Natsu screeched in pain that his voice sound like a scratch on a chalk board. Each time one trust in two trust out balls smacking balls and skin. Natsu can't help but cry at the situation he is in .

" Please..sob...stop...stop...stop " Natsu whimpered out.

" FUCKKK! i'm gonna cum in this tight ass " said Laxus with groping Natsu bruised ass cheeks. All three male came in the tight heat. Natsu can feel their seed overflowing in him. Natsu pass out as all three males pop out of him smirking.

xxxx Laxus' house xxxx

" huh? where am i ? " said Natsu who just gained conscience to find himself in an unknown territory. " you're at my place " said Laxus with a drink in his hand wearing only his boxers. " Go to sleep and don't bother going to school tommorrow til you can walk without limping iight cunt" Natsu did what Laxus told him to do to avoid getting rape by him. Natsu cried in his sleep while Laxus stare at the pinkette with Lust but not now til the boy heal from eating three cock from his ass. ' why me ? i'm sorry Gray i cheated on you ' said the tearful Pinkette.

* * *

_**So what you guys think my first rape scene. I think it short to me at least...i failed you all..sorry. well review please and request who should sleep with Natsu next. bye 3**_


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu woke up from the sound of water pouring only to realize it was the shower on. Natsu tried to remember what happen the night before. He remember going to the club with Lucy and he saw... Laxus . Natsu remember what Laxus and his buddies did to him. He look under the covers to see he was completely naked . Natsu realized he got a few mintues til Laxus finish taking a shower. Natsu got up and a bolt of pain shot up his back making him bite his lips to stop him screaming and drawing attention to himself. ( Damn how am i suppuse to get out of this one ) thought Natsu. The water stop and the door open to see naked Laxus with a towel around his waist .

" Good Morning _Natsu_ " said Laxus

" **SHUT UP YOU RAPIST** " Bolted Natsu. Laxus slap Natsu across the cheek leaving making the Natsu fall down clunching at his blood red bruised cheek.

" You show me respect cunt or your body will be found in a garbage bag tomorrow. " said Laxus who surprisingly had a calm tone in his voice. Natsu turn to face Laxus with tears down his cheek. Laxus grab the bottom Natsu's chin and force him to make eye contact. " I love you " Said Laxus . Natsu's eyes shot up to what Laxus said. " LOVE?!...LOVE?! You call what you did to me LOVE? " shouted Natsu.

" It was the only way Natsu. You're Gray's Bitch but now you're my bitch too. " said Laxus with a shit eating Grin on his face.

" I'm nobody bitch Laxus and i'm certainly you're bitch either " said Natsu . Natsu tried to get up but fail by the pain from his ass from taking three enormous cock up his ass. ( Fuck...can't move...too sore) thought Natsu.

" HA you're still too sore huh ? " said Laxus who grip the towel around his waist. " But i'm pretty sure your mouth isn't " Laxus took off his towl to show his 9 " inch dick . He grab the locks of Natsu's and place his lips underneath his balls. " Suck my balls or get fuck. It your choice Natsu. " Natsu doesn't want this to happen. He have a boyfriend and he made a promise that neither of them will have sex and now he breaking that promise. Natsu got two choice either get fuck that won't be fast and will be painful or suck off his rapist dick that will be fast but not easy. Natsu made up his mind and took the hairy sack to his mouth sucking and playing it with his tongue. Laxus groan as the Pinkette suck off his balls. Natsu jerk off Laxus' Dick making the blonde moan. Pre cum drip from the silt pouring all over Natsu's pink hair. Natsu smell the manly musk from Laxus's penis.

" Natsu...suck my...Dick..*pant*. " said Laxus. Natsu remove the balls from his mouth and move to the head of the penis expecting to suck it off only to get his head push down til his nose bury in Laxus deep nest of pubes. " Fuck Natsu lick my pubes " Commanded Laxus. Natsu lick Laxus' pubes making them go into his mouth. He swallow the pubes down his throat . " Fuck Natsu " Yell Laxus as he released his seed down Natsu's throat. Natsu want to spit out the bitter fluid but Laxus grab hold of Natsu's throat maing the pinkette swallow the bitter fluid.

" That ...*pant*...was...amazing...Natsu. " panted Laxus

" can you take me home please ? " said Natsu

" Not now you must shower first, you reek of sperm and sweat , thanks to me " said proudly Laxus with a smirk on his face.

" GRRRRR... fine " Said Natsu. He grab Laxus and he got up with a little bit pain but ignores it as he limp his way to the bathroom. Natsu turn the hot water on as he was his body. He rubbed the soap under his arms, his washboard abs, and shampooing his sperm cover hair. Natsu then turn his attention to his sore hole cleaning it carefully. He notice the dried up blood from last night going down the drain. Natsu spent 20 mintues in the shower thinking of what he going to tell Gray. ( What am i going to do? Should i tell Gray?) No he will get angry and confront Laxus and get both of us in trouble or me raped again.) thought Natsu. Natsu turn off the water and wrap himself with the towl and exit the Bathroom to see Laxus all dress up ready to leave.

" We both miss school you know ? " said Laxus. Natsu just nodded and start putting on his clothes. When he finsihed he and Laxus left his apartment and enter Laxus' car. Natsu and Laxus didn't said a word on the way to Natsu's home.

" Won't your parent ask you where you've been? " said Laxus

" i live alone, they kick me out for being Gay " said Natsu

" hmph...parents suppose to love their kids no matter what. " said Laxus

" yea...well not mine " said Natsu " we're here you can leave now Laxus and don't mention this to anyone or i tell Gray to kill you "

"hmph fine then you cock sucking pubes eating Cunt. " said Laxus with an angry tone in his voice. Laxus sped off til he out of Natsu's sight.

Natsu enter his home and lay on to his bed til he wakes up tomorrow.

" I gotta tell Gray " Natsu pick up his phone to call Gray

" Hey baby, where were you? Laxus was absent today " said Gray

" Um.. yea that what i want to talk to you about " said Natsu

* * *

** Sorry for the short chapter..oh i forgot i edited the last chapter a little bit so it a bit better. So what you think of this Chapter? if you have suggestion then leave a review and i will think about it and see where to add it in future Chapters. so any way...yea. okay bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously on chapter 8**

"_ Hey baby, where were you? Laxus was absent today " said Gray_

_" Um.. yea that what i want to talk to you about " said Natsu_

" What is it Natsu ? "

" i...um...IGOTRAPREDBYLAXUS. " blurred out Natsu hoping it like ripping out a bandage. Natsu heard nothing from Gray for 2 mintues til he hang up. Natsu turn off the phone regretting telling Gray what happen. " I guess it over ... DAMN IT LAXUS! " said Natsu smashing his fist against the wall making a huge dent in the wall. Natsu lay on his bed and curl into a ball hoping it was all a dream. " Why does these kind ofthings always happen to me. " Two hours pass and Natsu still was curl up into a ball. Gray didn't call back or text him. Natsu was ready to call him til his door bell rings. " who could it be ? nobody ever comes here. " Natsu open the door to his room and walk up to his front door to open. He open his door to see Gray sweating like he ran the way here. " Natsu...pant...pant...we..need...pant..to..talk...pant . " Natsu let his boyfriend or ex boyfriend in his home. Gray grab Natsu arm and drag him to Natsu's room pushing him to the bed. " Tell me what the fuck happen between you and Laxus...NOW! Screamed Gray making Natsu flinch from the tone of his voice.

" well..um..you ...see... " Natsu explain the whole story. He explain what Laxus and his friends did and what happen when Laxus took him home only to get mouth fuck by the blond. Gray bangs hide his eyes making him look emotionless. Natsu waited til Gray say something but Gray push Natsu to his back and start attacking the Pinkette's neck by leaving small pecks of kissed and licks. " AH...AH..Gray...Ah... " Gray stop the kisses to stare at the pinkette beneath him wanting to fuck him right here right now but he and Natsu made a promise not to have sex til Natsu make his move. " I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at Laxus. Natsu...I...I..ILOVEYOU. " said Gray who is now blushing on what he just said to Natsu. " Gray...i..i..I love you too " said the happy pinkette giving Gray a kiss on the lips.

" Natsu please promise me this if he make a move on you tell me so i can kill him . " Natsu nodded and got up giving Gray a big hug. Gray hug back the pinkette. " Natsu i found out who started the rumors about you,me, and Lyon. Her name is Juvia and she is my stalker. " Natsu's eyes widen to find out the bitch who told everyone what he did and to find out she Gray's stalker.

" Gray...is she...dangerous? "

" Yea she is... but don't worry she won't break us apart because we will be together forever Natsu. "

" Great that actually made me happy...*yawn*..i'm beat...will you...um..sleep with me to..um comfort...me..please Gray"

" Sure baby " Gray took of his clothes leaving him only his boxers making Natsu drool a bit. ( wait no..not now...soon ) thought Natsu. Gray pull Natsu to his chest, Natsu can smell Gray's sweat and seeing them trail down to his abs making Natsu hot wanting to ride his boyfriend big fat juicy ( whoa..wait...what am i thinking? ) thought Natsu. Natsu close his eyes as he felt his lover protecting him. Gray look down to see the sleeping pinkette and smile. He sniff Natsu's pink hair and doze off.

* * *

** Yea it a short chapter. sorry i'm running out of ideas but i know there a lemon in the upcoming chapter and you guys will love it. OH...before i forget i thinking of writing a new story it gonna only gonna be one chapter and it only lemon . It will be Naruto and the pairing will be Naruto and i want you guys to choose either Killer Bee , Omoi , or the Raikage and i mean there barley any pairing of Naruto with those guys so i'm thinking of writing one. But i you guys think i shouldn't then please leave a review because i'm writing because you guys keep me going. Please choose the Raikage i mean who doesn't want a rough strong man to fuck your brains out or is it just me...oh well good day or night depending when you're reading this.**


	10. Chapter 10

It a peaceful Saturday morning when Natsu woke up to see Gray's chest. Natsu can't help but stare at the wonderful muscle Gray have. Natsu then took one of Gray nipples and gave a wet lick making the raven moan in his sleep. Gray woke up seeing his lover awake in his arm.

" Morning Natsu "

" morning Gray "

" how you feeling ? "

" great since you're here with me "

" yea i like spending time with you a lot and it great that i meet you because i never love anyone as much as i love you "

" really because you're my first boyfriend and my first lover and to be honest i love you " Natsu hug Gray as Gray hug him back til Gray's cellphone rang. " Hello...yea...i'm with Natsu...no...fine " Gray hung up and face Natsu . " who was that Gray ? "

" It was Lyon, he asked me if we did it and i said no and he coming over in case Laxus come near you and i got to go home. which is great timing since i sneak over here from my parents and probably worrying about me and ground me so Lyon will be here soon but if he try anything funny call me...ok? "

" yea i will cause you're the only one for me " said Natsu with a heart warming smile on his face. Gray smile back. Natsu show Gray to the door and see Lyon on his front step.

" Hey Lyon you're early " said Gray

" yea well...Hey Natsu " said Lyon with a grin on his face

"um..hi Lyon " said Natsu

" well don't worry Gray i'll protect your sub "

" shut up pervert...well good bye " said Gray giving Natsu a smooch on the lips making him blush. Lyon push Natsu inside and shut the door behind him. " so Natsu how you doing ? "

" um..great..i..um..was just starting to make breakfast you want some ? "

" no thanks i'm fine don't worry about me " said Lyon

" ok suit yourself " said Natsu

xxxx Time skip xxxx

It has been three hours. Natsu notice Lyon constant flirting and was getting annoyed . But that ain't the half of it. Lyon keep groping Natsu's leg, sitting or standing too close, and even ask to take a shower which of course Natsu said no. Then Lyon took of his shirt to show his six pack. Natsu can't help but drool over the half naked teen.

" yo Natsu how about you and me watch a movie or something "

" um...ok " Laxus sat down and pull Natsu to make him sit on his lap making the pinkette blush .

"um...Lyon...i want to sit comfortably " Lyon let go of Natsu but Natsu didn't move. ' what going on ' thought Natsu ' i want to move but my body won't let me ' Lyon grab hold of Natsu's chin and kiss the soft pink lips . Natsu gasp making Lyon slid his tongue in licking the inside of Natsu's mouth. Natsu can't help but moan and kiss back the white hair teen. Lyon parted the kiss and slid his hand down the back of Natsu's pants and pinch his firm cheeks making Natsu yelp. Lyon start sucking Natsu's throat while groping the soft tender ass.

" Natsu...i...love...you..." said Lyon making Natsu stop moaning and look at Lyon with a shock expression on his face.

" Lyon..i...don't know how i feel about you.." Lyon look at Natsu and ripped off the pinkette clothes as well as his own til both of them are naked.

" Lyon...i'm don't know about this. "

" trust me you will like it whether you like it or not. "

xxxx Natsu's pov xxxx

Lyon took one of my nipples and put his mouth around it and lick the bud with his tongue making me moan with ecstasy. Why am i letting him do anything he wants to my body. My body belong to Gray and Gray only. But it feels so good like a drug. The way he plays with his tongue, it makes me quiver. He pull over both of my legs to expose my expose hole. He bend over and started licking it, he eating my as and it feels so good. I can't help but whimper. He stop and i whine as he did. He grins and line up his erection to my hole.

" Natsu get ready to be penetrated." said Lyon

He push inside me with one trust. I moan as it was fully inside me. Not even Gray was that big. It was painful but he told me to take deep vreaths and relax and i did what he told me to. He pull back and slam into me with such force . I grunt as his balls smack my ass. I look at him and he actually very good looking. His muscles is dripping with sweat as he trust in and out of me. But i don't think i can handle his strong penis. It stretching my insides. But then he hit that one spot that would made me come in a second. It drove me crazy. I just want him to fuck me so hard. I can feel his dick pulsing inside me

" Natsu you feel so good. Let me cum inside you. I nodded and he pick up the pace making me see stars as he hit my prostate every time. I came while screaming his name. Not soon after my climax , he came inside me while biting down my shoulder hard enough to draw blood. He feel on top of me. Both of us cover in sweat and in each other bodily fluid. He pop out of me and I can feel his cum dripping down my thighs.

xxxx normal pov xxxx

" Natsu you ok ? said Lyon

" yea...ah...ah..i'm ok "

" good get clean up ok . " Lyon got up put on his clothes and fix his messy hair and left. Natsu got up only to limp to his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and then his phone rang.

" Hello ? " said Natsu

" Hey Natsu . whats up ? " said Lucy

" nothing just relaxing "

" ok...so how things going out with you and Gray ? "

"um...we're doing ok. He slept over but we didn't do anything . "

" ok well wanna hang out soon ? "

" um..tomorrow i need some rest. "

" alright Natsu bye "

" bye "

Natsu hung up the phone and stare up at the ceiling thinking of an excuse to tell Gray. Natsu cheated on Gray but Lyon was like a sex God compare to Gray. Natsu will just sleep on it and decide to either tell Gray and probably get dump or lie to his boyfriend , his lover , his everything.

" What did i just do ? "

** Hey guys sorry i took so long but i had writers block. But i hope you take this chapter as my token of my apology. Don't forget to review... bye. **


	11. Chapter 11

xxxx natsu pov xxxx

I woke up to the ringing of my alarm clock. I realized it Monday . i force myself up and change. I realized i have to confront laxus with gray and not to tell gray i slept with his best friend Lyon. i want gray so badly,the way he touch me,the way he kiss me, and the way he always make me smile. i got up and walk to my closet to get ready to school. i have many clothes to choose from but i want to turn gray on . i put on a tight red skinny jeans with a white v neck shirt that show off my chest. I grab my stuff and left. i arrived at school and head to my first period class. i remember Laxus and his actions on Friday night. i'm mad at him for raping me and his friends who also raped me. I head to laxus classroom to see gray entering in. I ran up to him and gave him a Big hug and a peck on the cheek.

xxxx Gray pov xxxx

I couldn't believe what was natsu wearing. He look...HOT! He just begging me to fuck his tight nice ass.

" Hey baby , how was yesterday? "

" ummm...it was ok . Lyon kept me company. "

" oh...ok..let get to class then. "

We enter the classroom to see Laxus staring Natsu. I grabbed Natsu's ass giving him a hard squeeze making him moan to show Laxus i OWN Natsu. Laxus scowled and face the blackboard behind him. I sat down in my seat as Natsu sat next to Lucy in the back.

" Hey Gray , look like your boyfriend is trying to get you to fuck his tight hole. "

" Shut the fuck up " i ignore Lyon's comments and focus on my uke rapist. How dare Laxus rape MY uke.

xxxx time skip xxxx

The bell rang which means 1st period was over. I got up and waited for Natsu to take him to class. Natsu smiled at me...that smiled just brighten up my day. He belongs to ME and to no one else. We walked til Natsu told me that we're at his next class. I gave him a kiss and a spank on the ass , only to hear his hypnotized moan. If only we were somewhere secretly, so i can pound him til i cum... twice.

xxxx Gym , Natsu pov xxxx

It was almost the end of the day. I was heading towards gym til someone grab my arm to the janitor closet. The door closed and i turn around to see...Gray!?

" Phew Gray , don't scare me like that. What you wa... My question was caught off as Gray smash his lips against mine. He totally caught me off guard as he slip his tongue into my mouth. I moan as he explore my mouth. I wrapped my arm around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my hips. He taste so divine. His tongue won dominance against me. I broke the kiss leaving a trail of saliva between our lips. I need him, I want him...NOW!

xxxx Gray pov xxxx

Natsu push me off of him and then he got on his knees then i know what he wants now. I smirked, my uke is hungry for some cock.

" Natsu...you really want to do this ? " I asked. He nodded. He pull down the zipper and unbutton my pants til it hit the floor. I came out of my pants and took off my boxers to show off my big cock that leaking pre - cum . Natsu licked his lips and his tongue lick the head of my penis. I moan as his hot tongue lick the silt of the head. He move his lips til he put my balls in his mouth. God it feel so much. He so talented with his lips. He stop making me grunt and then he deep throat my dick til his nose is buried in my pubes. I'm so close to cumming and then he stop.

" Gray cum in my ass please " I grin and then he undress himself in front of me til he in his...G-STRING! I can't control my self til he turn around to show his expose hole waiting to get plowed.

" Punish me Gray i'm a big slut. " I smirked and turn Natsu around and bent him over. I insert a finger to his tight hole making him moan in pain. I started inserting in and out then i insert a second finger and then another til i finger fucking him with three fingers. I'm looking for his prostate til i hit something that made him moan. My dick twitch as he moan i can't hold it. I removed my fingers and lined up my dick to his hole.

" This could hurt Natsu...so don't hold back your screams. " Natsu turn around scowling at me and then he penetrate his hole in one thrust making him scream. God it so tight...it squeezing, it so good.

xxxx Natsu Pov xxxx

Gray's thrust feel so good. I just want him to fuck me til i can't stand. His dick is pulsing inside me,stretching me, filling me. I'm such a huge slut for loving this. He kept thrusting me til he came inside me. I collapse to the floor as he put his clothes back on. I was left in the floor panting i want more but my ass is sore. I collect my clothes and put them on til Gray stop me he took out his phone and told me to bend down to expose my hole. I did what he told me to do and bend over and he took a picture of me exposing myself.

" That for later " said Gray with a huge grin on his face. I scowled at him for being a big pervert but then again i'm a slut for liking him. I got changed and exit the closet leaving a big mess in there.

xxxx time skiped xxxx

I just made it to my house...all alone... I open the door to my room.

" Hello Natsu " said the blond. I jump as i saw Laxus and Sting in my bed with only their boxers.

" Get ready to get fucked " said Sting

* * *

Yes Laxus and sting and maybe a rape scene . Leave a review if Natsu should get raped by both Laxus and Sting or not. Bye bye 3


	12. Chapter 12

Xxxx natsu pov xxxx

I was in shock. What the fuck Laxus and sting doing in here...oh no...no..no..no..no...NO . I open the door to escape til Laxus tackle me to the wall . I scream in pain as my head hit the hard concrete wall. I fell to the floor powerless. Sting painfully grab my pink locks and pull me to my own bed. Sting took off my shirt while Laxus was busy taking off my skinny jeans.

" Why Laxus...why Sting ? " I asked weakly. They didn't answer my question they were to busy getting me naked to be their fuck toy. After a minute I was naked right in front of both blondes. Laxus stick two fingers into my mouth telling me to suck . I didn't know what to do but I suck on the two digits so at least when they both rape me it will be less painful. I swirl my tongue around and between then sting took out Laxus and released his uncut 7 inch dick buried in a thick nest of blonde hair. He told me to suck and I turned away . Then Laxus slapped my ass with such force that I open my mouth in surprise then Sting force his cock inside my mouth and said again to suck and pull out a pocket knife against my neck to threaten me , which is working because I did what he told. I suck on the head but I guess he want me to deep throat him because he grab my pink locks and mouth fuck me with his humongous dick. His balls hit my chin as I suck his dick. I gag as it went all the way down my throat. Laxus lift up my legs to show my abuse hole when me and Gray had sex in school.

" GRRR...I guess Gray already fuck you...well...prepare to get fuck by two hot blonde Natsu. Said Laxus, he push two of his finger that I coated with my saliva inside me making me moan. I thrust his finger in and out of my body while I suck Sting dick. I felt his dick pulsing in my mouth which means he close to coming. Sting scream out my name and came down my throat. I released his dick from my mouth . Laxus took out his fingers and switch places with Sting I tried to escape but Laxus punch me in the face. Sting lines up his penis to my abuse hole. I open my mouth only to suck Laxus` dick. It taste bitter from the pre cum dripping out of him. Sting sees me distracted with Laxus and slowly insert his big thick cock in my tight hole. Only his head got thorough the tight ring as I beg him to stop his action or he will tear me up. I hate this why do I always get rape. Is this my purpose in life? To be my rapist sex toy? Tears staring to run down my face. Laxus just laugh evilly as he saw me crying. Sting ignore my tears and thrust in me painfully making me scream around Laxus` dick. I can feel my own blood trickling down my abuse penetrated hole. Sting kept thrusting into me making. Purposely missing my prostate. He bent down next to my ear. He can feel his hot breath touching my ear making me quiver. Laxus mouth fucking stop as he came. So much cum came out of him making me spit out or foam out. He grin and picked me up a little so my back was on his chest as he line up his dick to my already bleeding hole. I scream at him that it won't fit but he ignore me and thrust in my dick making me scream in pain. Now two dicks are fucking me at the same time. Just when things just got worse my room door slam open to show an angry...GRAY.

" What the fuck you guys doing to my boyfriend ? "

" He busy so stay out of it Gray " said Laxus. I guess gray snapped cause he ran up to Sting and punch him across the face making him fall back and out of me. Laxus kept fucking me as Gray beat up Sting he took hold of both my legs and bend them back til it touch my shoulder. I never knew I was that flexible. The sound of Laxus balls hitting my ass fill the room. Gray finish pummeling Sting and grab hold of me and got me out of Laxus hold. As he did I can feel cum and blood leaking out of me. Laxus got pist off and grab the pocket knife out of Sting`s pants pocket.

" Don't do anything thing stupid Gray or I will cut you. " Gray look at me. I was still on the bed laying down on my side tired...unable to move. He backed up and looking at Laxus with such rage.

" Well...well...well , look what we have here. The wonderful prince charming is here to save his pink hair princess. Well it too late since we fuck the living shit out of him. So What you gonna do now Gray ? " said Laxus

* * *

** So what you think Gray should do next ? Will Gray save Natsu or something else could happen ? leave a review on what i should write next. bye bye**


	13. Chapter 13

Gray look at Laxus like he was a crazy person. Gray look over at Natsu who was still barely conscious. " so Gray if you want natsu back you must do me a favor. " Gray tried to find another way to avoid Laxus demand but couldn't think of one. " Fine Laxus I do whatever you want. " heh that what I wanted to hear because I want you to help me rape Natsu " Gray's eyes widened of the thought of raping his little uke. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting Natsu. " Gray...please...do...it...please " It was all that Natsu can say. Gray look at Natsu and then at Laxus and nodded unfortunately. " Good now strip out of your clothes... partner. " Gray strip out of his v neck shirt that reveals his muscular chest, he undid his belt and remove his boxer with his tight leather pants that show the outline of his enormous cock. " now Gray , Natsu will suck your dick as I fuck his tight man pussy " Gray walk up to Natsu and move him so he was on his hands and knees with his ass up in the air exposing his pucker hole. Laxus licks his lips and position himself to the tight hole and slam himself into Natsu making him scream with pure pain. " LAXUS stop you hurting him. " " I don't care he get use it and soon will beg for more. " Gray then felt his dick grabbed and saw Natsu glaring at it til he open his mouth and lick the head of Gray`s dick. Gray moaned and look down at Natsu to see him sucking on the head as he felt his hot tongue licking the silt that is dripping pre cum. Natsu love the taste of Gray`s man juice. It taste bitter but addicting, tasted so divine. Natsu can hear the grunt and pants of Laxus pounding him. Laxus was huge compare to Gray and a lot hairier. Natsu can feel Laxus`s balls smacking violently on his soft ass. Natsu couldn't help but moan around Gray`s dick as Laxus hit Natsu prostate head on. Gray grabs Natsu pink locks and thrust inside the hot mouth til his pubes touch his nose. Natsu smell the manly aroma from Gray pubes , He felt himself getting hard and harder as Laxus kept hitting his prostate over and over making his legs weak. Laxus thrust deeper into Natsu as much as he could. He had sex with so many males and females but never in his life did he enter someone as tight and hot like Natsu. He felt Natsu walls clamping down on his dick and detected that Natsu will come soon. He grabbed the pinkette hard member and pump it. Natsu can't help but realised his seed splashing all over his bed sheets and Laxus`s hand. Gray witness the release and pound into Natsu mouth faster and harder til Laxus came up to him and force his member in the already full mouth. Natsu suck on both members, using his tongue to lick off the cum that was covering Laxus dick. Natsu move his hand to Gray balls and played with it and put one of the balls in his mouth , sucking on the balls making Gray cried out his name and release his seed down Natsu throat. Natsu swallow the divine fluid and lick the rest of it from the head and his lips. Natsu then move three of his fingers til his hole and slid it inside and finger fuck himself to prepare himself for Gray. Gray releases his hold of Natsu hair and remove himself from Natsu mouth. Laxus then told Gray it was his turn to fuck Natsu. Gray move himself behind Natsu and jerked off from the sight of his boyfriend fingering himself. Natsu move his position so he was flat on his back with Laxus dick on his mouth. Gray lean on top of Natsu giving him a kiss on the cheek and enter the tight hole. " so...ugh...tight " Gray panted. Laxus realised his cock from Natsu mouth and place between Gray and Natsu. " suck my cock, the both of you " Natsu lick the veins from the side of Laxus cock and Gray did the same as he thrust in and out of Natsu . Natsu whimper as his hole was filled with the familiar member. Gray then took the cock in his mouth and suck the cum out of Laxus as he came as Natsu suck on his hairy balls. " That was amazing guys " Gray ignore Laxus and continued thrusting in Natsu . Natsu wrapped his legs around Gray and slam back to Gray for a harder thrust. Skin slapping skin was heard from the room as Gray balls smacked the hell out of Natsu ass. Natsu kiss Gray on the lips before tightening around Gray huge organ. Gray screamed out Natsu named in ecstasy and realised his hot seed in the tight hole. But he wasn't done as he kept thrusting in Natsu to make him remember who his master is and who he belongs to. Natsu came 20 thrust later splashing his seed all over their abs. Gray stop because he can go all night but he didn't want to hurt his uke. Gray release his dick and place a thumb over Natsu abused hole to block his cum from leaking. Natsu was left panting , wanting for more. Gray look around to see Laxus and sting gone along with Gray`s clothes. Oh well Gray can always spend with Natsu naked in bed. Gray look down to see Natsu asleep cover in sweat and cum with a tint of blood from his hole. Gray lay down and pull Natsu to his chest smelling his hair before falling asleep himself. But both males didn't notice the figure looking through Natsu window. Leo jerked off from the three way he wishes he was invited to. " One day Natsu , One day . "

* * *

** Review please...sorry it takes too long writers block..ugh -_- don't forget to review it help me with my writer's block**


End file.
